Ahiru Returns
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Fakir is visited by an old friend and her advice on his book is to give it a good ending. She needs to open his mind if Ahiru and Fakir have any chance of living happily ever after. Will she make him see or will he be blind from the true power he holds within him?


Fakir was doing what he normally does on any other day, writing. He wrote every day by the pond where Ahiru swam around being herself, a duck. Two friends who were worlds or species apart. "Fakir! How nice to run into you." Said a voice. "Katherine?" He said getting up from his chair and Ahiru quacking. "It's good to see you too Ahiru. But I hope this will be quick. I came to help you write a story." Fakir didn't know what she was talking about but let her explain. "Autor told me that you live here on your own now. Well, not really." She said looking at the duck. "Yes. it's more peaceful here and I have my freedom to write what I want." And be around her. "Good. But I have heard a few rumors going around that some girls have come and gone." He sighed. "No. I don't know where that came from but I have been alone this whole time." She shrugged. "Figured. But I think some are stalking you. That would be the only explanation." that was true. "I would notice. But I have been so deep in my writing-" Katherine takes the book and flips through it. "Hey!" Fakir tries to get it back but it wasn't going to be any good. "Your writing is really good! Romance story?" She asks. "No. just a story." Katherine rolled her eyes. "About what?" He blushes looking to Ahiru out of the corner of his eye. "Just about what has happened." 'And the ending is coming soon by the looks of it." "Fakir shrugged. "You do have an ending right" Ahiru quacks away. "It is just as it is here. The prince and princess live happily ever after and the knight and duck live peacefully. The end." That was it? "Seriously?" "For some, it may seem like not a perfect ending but a satisfying one." You've got to be kidding me! "Okay. Let me try something." Fakir tries again with taking the book but failed. "You forget that I'm related to him too. Drosslemire is your grandfather but my great uncle." Katherine wrote in the book for him. "Here. Your book. Just some notes and title for an extra story. A happy ending for the both of you." She added. Fakir looked at the notes and raised an eyebrow. "Kiss the duck? That's the title?" Ahiru turned red and hid in the water. "Here let me show you." Katherine danced her way onto the water and changed. Like Ahiru being a princess, Katherine is a fairy. Colors danced with her showing a grown-up Ahiru dancing on the water with her. 'And this is?" Fakir still wasn't following. "Open your mind, Fakir. You can see many possibilities for this story to go." Ahiru the duck came back up and started to dance too. "Your turn." She said holding a hand out to him. He didn't take it but he moved out to the water on his own. "Come on out! trust yourself!" Katherine picked up Ahiru and watched her dance on her hands. Fakir danced with her matching her movements. Katherine let go of the duck dropping her and in the blink of an eye, she became her humans self. Fakir was amazed and offered his hand to her. "Fakir!" She hugged him and he did so too but tighter. "From a distance, I can see the bond you two have and that will one day bring true happiness to you, Writer," Katherine said as things died down. The colors faded and Ahiru was a duck once again. "Believe in what you both want and it will come true." Katherine disappeared as everything else did. "Believe,." Fakir repeated. Ahiru was smiling seeing him happy.

After so long...

"And the duck and the knight found a way to be together by believing in their hearts knowing one day that they would always be in each other's hearts no matter what they looked like." "That's a great story daddy! So, is this story how you and mommy first met?" Asked the little girl. "No sweetie. That is another story. But thanks to the sugar fairy I was opened up to seeing all things that are possible." The girl looked at her dad. "Will I meet her someday?' "Maybe you already have." "You mean the lady who uncle Autor is dating?" "Goodnight." He said tucking her in. "Is she asleep?" Asked a woman. "Yes. She really is like you. I'm glad we found a way for us to be happy." the woman smiled. "I love you, Fakir." "And I love you too, Ahiru."


End file.
